


The Spy Who Loved Me

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondance, Emails, M/M, Missing someone, Poor Q, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: James has gone dark, Q is alone.





	The Spy Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't suppose to be the next chapter in this series. Then Q wouldn't shut up and he needed to tell James stuff and well...
> 
> Apologies all. The series tag removed itself from this after I uploaded. Should be fixed now.

NEW MESSAGE

* * *

 TO:                                    <JB>

SUBJECT:                             Classified

* * *

 

I hate it when you go dark. I hate the fact that in this day and age, and me being who I am, this email is the only way I can communicate with you. It’s worse because I can see your exact location. Right this minute your vitals are rolling across the centre of my secondary screen and I can see that you are running across Saint Petersburg in an attempt to meet with an asset at a pub (which by the way James is terribly cliché. Only you could find a bar during a mission that sells an IPA).

I just hate it James. It makes me feel vulnerable and...Have I ever told you how much I miss you when you are dark?

No?

Have I ever told you how utterly useless I am when you are away?

No?

Well I do and I am and this is me telling you.

It’s ridiculous, I know - I can hear your chuckle from here. I pride myself being the epitome of calm… but… yesterday? Yesterday was awful. I came home to find Florence lying on my desk coughing and shaking because she’d got hairball stuck. Usually, I watch you pick the little tart up, rub her belly and she calms down, but yesterday… she wouldn’t James. She couldn’t. Instead I ended up taking her to the vets and paying a ludicrous amount of money because it was out of hours (she is currently fast asleep on your pillow snoring her head off). Eve thought it was hilarious....I not so much...

Anyway if you are interested – and I know that you are – I have eaten today. Pizza. #23 ordered one in and sent me home. I shouldn’t thank you Bond, and we are going to have serious words about unauthorised access to technicians tablets (006?) but thank you. The "Q needs to eat" reminder you set up on the group calendar it has worked perfectly. Unfortunately most of Q Branch are still in my bad books because my mug is still missing.

Anyway. I don’t know when you will get this, or even if I will click send on it.

6 15 18 5 22 5 18

13 25

12 15 22 5

Q

 

<draft saved>

  


End file.
